


Raspberry Kisses

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Without missing a beat, the two children latch onto Gladio's sides, and he wraps his arms around them in a tight embrace.





	Raspberry Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gladio Fluff Week day 2's prompt: hugs

Gladio’s lounging on the couch reading a romance novel about a vicious pirate queen and a man escaped from death row when he hears the front door open. He’s skimming the rest of his paragraph when Prompto’s voice rings out loud with warning, “We’re home.” Before he has time to set his bookmark into place, hands are tugging at his pants leg.

“Daddy, daddy!” cry two voices in perfect symphony.

Gladio chuckles, puts his bookmark into place, and tosses his novel onto the coffee table without much care. The young boy and girl giggle and move out of the way as he swings his legs off the couch and sinks down onto the living room floor. “Come here,” he says with a grin and open arms.

Without missing a beat, the two children latch onto his sides, and he wraps his arms around them in a tight embrace. His face comes down to blow raspberries into their cheeks making them giggle even harder.

“Stop it!” the girl shrieks, fighting in vain to escape his tight grasp.

“Nope, you have to deal with daddy’s kisses.”

“But it tickles!” the boy cries.

Prompto stares down at them with a warm expression. “Alright. Let’s get cleaned up for dinner now.”

Blowing one more raspberry, Gladio drops his arms and watches the children scurry off to the bathroom to wash their hands. He rises and tugs Prompto to him, giving his husband a kiss in greeting. “Welcome home.”

Prompto sighs happily, staying close. “Did you have a good day?”

“It was uneventful. Watched over Noct’s boring meetings. Trained a bit with Cor. Did the laundry.”

Prompto’s smile widens. “You did the laundry? Such a sweetheart.”

Gladio chuckles and gives him a playful smack to the behind. “Can’t have you doing all the work around here. Now, what’s for dinner.”

Prompto shakes his head fondly. “Gena wanted mac and cheese. We could have broccoli with it.”

“Fine with me. Want help?”

“Nope.” Just then, the children come back into the room displaying their clean hands. “Ollie said he’d help me cut up the broccoli, right Ollie?”

“Right,” the little boy answers in an appeasing tone.

Gladio puts a hand to Ollie’s head briefly as the boy follows Prompto into the kitchen. He sits back down onto the couch, watching as Prompto and Ollie work on the food.

Soon, Gena plops down beside him. “What’cha thinking about?”

“How much I love you and Ollie and Daddy.” He puts an arm around her shoulder, pressing her to his side.

She kicks her legs out happily. “We love you too, Daddy.”


End file.
